


Financial Management

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: Markson Family Stories [11]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, just a quick thing about B's parentage and how VFD dealt with inheritance money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A





	Financial Management

He saw him for the first time when he was still a child. The man in a top hat that kept coughing. It was past his bedtime, so of course B was up, hiding upstairs trying to figure out what business his guardians had so late at night.

The man was pretty young back then, maybe not five years older than B himself. He did not waste time with greetings, instead he followed the three siblings to the living room.

"I did-" He coughed, and R made the universal gesture for silence. "I did the research you asked for. Indeed, the father left a large sum behind. I checked all the paperwork, and I am sure it all rightfully belongs to the child."

"What about-" S hesitated. "What about the wife?"

"You see, she was not legally married to him." The man explained. "She can't touch a penny of his money. It's all the child's."

"She will still try." R said. "It's not like her to give up easily."

The man coughed.

"The ideal would be for the child to withdraw the money right away, but I understand he is not of age yet."

"Not only that, we also don't want the wife knowing where he is. It would put his life in danger." S said, voice just slightly trembling.

The man gave a quick nod.

"The organization has", coughing, "ways to", coughing, "deal with such a situ-", coughing, "situation. I can't discuss the details, but it would involve moving the money from the man's account into another account, one that you have free access to."

A second of silence.

"Is it safe?" Q asked.

"Safe?" The man coughed, this time for a little longer. "Of course it's safe. We have been doing this for decades to insure the neophytes' inheritances are kept safe. Of course, you would have to pay a small fee for the service."

"We don't intend on keeping this money for ourselves." S said. "It's for him. For his future."

"It doesn't make a difference for me what it's for." The man said. "As the boy's legal guardians, you represent his interests. The organization has very clear rules. You can let this money stay frozen in the father's account, or even give the wife a chance to get it for herself. Or you can use the means the organization offers you to retrieve it, and pay them what is due, like you already do with your own inheritance."

The siblings exchanged a look. B held his breath.

"We could use one of our father's accounts." R suggested.

The man coughed.

"Your father is dead. The money would be frozen again."

"Would it really? Couldn't someone with our father's name make use of it?"

The man paused and though, coughing only once.

"The exact same name? I think it can be done. Maybe. We would need the right judge." He nodded to himself. "Yes, I can get it done."

Coughing.

"Do we have a deal, Marksons?"

"Yes." Q said.

"Good. The organization will deduce the fees from the final amount. I will bring the papers when it's done. Good night."

With a last cough, the man left.


End file.
